Cyclone particle collectors are mechanical devices used for the collection of particles and/or aerosols. Briefly, the collector creates a “cyclonic” or centrifugal force to separate particles/aerosols from an air sample stream. The centrifugal force is created when the air sample enters the top of the collector at an angle and is spun rapidly downward in a vortex (similar to a whirlpool action). As the air sample flow moves in a circular fashion downward, heavier particles are thrown against the walls of the collector and slide down into a hopper to be collected. In a wet cyclone collector, the collector walls are covered with a layer of liquid, which traps the particles as they hit the wall and improves collection efficiency. A major disadvantage for wet cyclone collectors, however, is that they typically consume large amounts of collection fluid during the operation period. The quantity of consumables is prohibitory to many kinds of applications, especially those applications that require continuous collection for an extended period of time at a location that is not easily accessible.
Therefore, there is a need for a wet cyclone particle collector with minimal liquid consumption.